<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>牙买加蓝 by Burnt_Romances</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652970">牙买加蓝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances'>Burnt_Romances</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>    “我说，你写歌时在想什么？”</p><p>    Harry眨了眨眼睛。“我在想你，”他认真地说，“我在想你应该听一听，听一听为你而作的歌。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>牙买加蓝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Louis在凌晨五点半接到了Harry的电话。来电页面没有姓名，这是只有他们两人知道的号码。</p><p>         他半眯着眼睛按下接听，沙哑地唤了声“Harry”，电话那头只有一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，像是皮肤和布料的摩擦。半晌，他的耳道灌进一阵压低的喘息声，像潮湿的海风。</p><p>        Louis的身体几乎是立刻起了反应。他阖上眼睑，发凉的右手顺着温热平坦的小腹向下抚上被Harry的一声低喘唤醒的欲望，一边说道:“做得好，sweet boy…现在替我摸摸你自己。”</p><p>        他的sweet boy顺从地呜咽，Louis听到模糊的滑腻水声从大西洋那头传来，眼前所见却是Harry身体里的那片海打湿了床单，留下珍贵的洇痕。他也湿了，带茧的手指沾了点溢出的前液开始缓慢地撸动着硬起来的阴茎，幻想握着他的是Harry那双温暖的，熟练的大手。</p><p>        “你用玩具了吗，babe?”</p><p>        “没有，”Harry低沉又有点失重的声音透过鼓膜直传导到他的胸腔，他的心脏在万物死寂的凌晨五点开始疯狂泵血，而这一切的罪魁祸首还在慢条斯理地说着，“我想要的是你。”</p><p>        Louis叹了口气，汗水从他额角的毛孔渗出:“你喝酒了。”</p><p>        Harry在逐渐拔高的喘息中挤出一声笑，大方地承认:“是的。”</p><p>        “喝了多少?”</p><p>        “没有很多啦，daddy，”Louis想Harry肯定是打开了免提然后把手机放在了屁股旁边，不然他怎么会听到那么清晰的手指混着润滑液或肠液的抽插时带出的淫靡水声，那让他快嫉妒疯了Harry的那几根手指。</p><p>        “今天海边有音乐节，不过我十点钟就回来了，”Harry把自己照顾得很爽，从喉咙里发出舒服的呜咽，“屋子里就我一个人。</p><p>        现在，操我吧，daddy，用你的声音把我操到爽，然后听着我入眠，让我知道我回来而不是留在海边是个正确的决定，同时也让你知道你还不来找我是个错误的决定。”</p><p>        “操你，Harry。”他低声骂道，“希望你还记得我是你的男朋友，而不是什么gay吧里油腻的牙买加男人。”他听着他的甜心男孩边咯咯笑边放肆地用手指操着自己，一边加快了撸动阴茎的动作，一边用一些下流话哄着Harry，后者对他半是羞辱半是调情的话照单全收。Harry懂得怎么叫会只用声音就让Louis硬得最厉害，也知道Louis最喜欢他用低沉但柔腻的哀求声喊他daddy。他们其实并不怎么玩phone sex，他们过去多年形影不离，为数不多的几次除了住不同酒店房间的夜晚就是组合成员各自单飞，彼此因为工作很难见到面后。</p><p>        他们在电话两头共同射了出来。伦敦的天开始亮了，Louis看着被窗帘肢解成几乎透明的一抹白光，听着那头Harry深夜的呼吸声。几个气音般呼出的单词晃悠悠地从暗下去的手机屏幕里飘出来，充斥了整间屋子。</p><p>        “Lou，我想你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Harry有很多种方式表达他的想念，其中比较直接的一种是发给Louis的满屏露骨的性短信和某些如果不小心发到网上会立马爬上世趋top1的图片。他拍了什么照片都要和Louis分享，海滩的天空和白金色的沙，白色栅栏旁一只漂亮的蓝眼睛猫（这只猫咪让我想起你:))），不小心磕凹一角的吉他，下一张就是他一丝不挂半跪在等身镜前自慰，身上过于凌乱冗杂的纹身像某些意义不明却又让人着迷的画作。</p><p>       但他拒绝了Louis此后每次的phone sex邀请。Harry是个聪明又贪婪的男朋友，他知道彼此的声音会让Louis和他尝到一点甜头，而他想要的远不止于此。</p><p>        那天下午Louis照例在忙那些该死的工作。冗杂的文件只剩下几份要签，他最后一次有些不耐烦地写完自己过长的姓氏后把钢笔随意丢在桌上，任那支价格不菲的笔在空旷的办公桌上骨碌碌滚到桌边，可怜地慢慢停了下来。他解锁手机，未读信息依然被来自Harry的短信占据，这让他感到安心。Louis笑了。</p><p>        他的笑容还挂在脸上。那张最近发来的自拍视角的图片背景昏暗嘈杂，Harry的身影有点模糊，倚在一个高大的黑发男人肩上，冲着镜头笑得很甜，手里还举着个半满的杯子。</p><p>        Louis没再看先前的那些消息。他在聊天框里飞快地打下些什么又删掉，关掉手机把它丢到桌子上，无辜的金属块发出一声沉闷的哀鸣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       “Harry，有你的包裹。”</p><p>        Harry这时刚潜水回来，没干透的发尖纠结着黏在额角，鼻尖和颈窝还是海水和沙砾的味道。他拧起眉边说谢谢边从Jeff手里接过那个包装完好的塑料纸包，谁会给他往这个鸟不拉屎的地方寄包裹？</p><p>        他光着脚往卧室走去，拆开包装抽出了个低调的盒子，脸跟着红了起来。盒子里装着个闪着亮片的嫩粉色跳蛋。Harry从行李箱里翻出闲置了很久的润滑液，把自己扔到软得过分的大床上开始给自己干燥的小穴做扩张。二十分钟后他用湿哒哒的手指给Louis发消息，<em>我喜欢你的礼物，daddy。</em></p><p>        对面的气泡很快弹了过来，<em>我还有更多礼物给你，前提是你乖乖的。</em></p><p>
  <em>        你不在我身边我可不能保证乖乖的:)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       如果我在呢？</em>
</p><p>        后穴传来的明显爬升的振动频率让Harry差点丢掉手机，他骂了句操，不知道这其中的含义是耍小聪明被抓包的慌乱窘迫，Louis突然到来的惊喜，还是只是字面意义的操。他来不及去拽屁股里那根绳子——即使他男朋友正用手机远程操控不断提升震动的幅度，随便套上条沙滩裤就往楼下跑。</p><p>        他在楼梯上听到门廊处传来的熟悉的笑声。“看看谁来了，Harry！”应门的是Mitch，他正和小个子男人寒暄，边帮忙接过他手中的行李箱。Louis戴着一顶牛仔蓝的鸭舌帽，穿紧身牛仔裤，vans帆布鞋和Harry的涂鸦T恤。“我没想到牙买加这么热，”他笑嘻嘻地看着Mitch，“我本来打算穿卫衣来的。”</p><p>        Harry急匆匆地赶过来，头发还乱着，左手从Mitch手中接过Louis的行李，右手抚上Louis的背，切切实实触碰到的Louis和隔着一层布料传来的他的温度都让他感到安心。“你没告诉我你要来。”他自己都没发现自己语气中带了一丝嗔怪。</p><p>        Louis看着他，眼底的笑意都要溢出来，话语听上去倒漫不经心。“我以为你每天都在盼着我来呢。”</p><p>        “我是......”Harry小声地争辩，“但你应该给我点准备什么的。我的意思是......”</p><p>        他想说他才刚潜水回来，闻上去像一条新鲜的鲱鱼，但Louis打断了他：“Well，我们都知道你已经准备得够充分了。”他伸出手拢了拢Harry的头发。不是这样——手指轻柔地滑进发间时Harry只想尖叫——对我粗暴点，拽着我的头发把我操进床里，让我的身体里洒满你的太阳的气味。</p><p>        “所以，”Mitch咳了咳，“你们想什么时候开操，在哪开操？我们立刻清场。”</p><p>        Harry说不而Louis说太好了谢谢你，空气凝滞一秒，然后Harry边半推半搡地把Louis搂上楼去边回头冲Mitch说，谢了哥们，我们自己解决！</p><p> </p><p>        “你闻上去像海水，”Louis边嘬吮他的脖颈边闷声哼哼，“我的小美人鱼。”</p><p>        “我说了我刚潜水回来，”Harry的手指费劲地去够Louis的裤带，“你吓了我一跳。”</p><p>        Louis轻笑出声，握住了Harry那只不安分摸索的手。“我得去洗个澡。要一起吗？”</p><p>        他在浴缸里扯出了Harry屁股里那个还在震动不止的湿漉漉的跳蛋，年轻男人满脸潮红的罪魁祸首。Harry显然已经被这个小家伙搞得精疲力尽，Louis一边帮他撸动阴茎一边吻他气喘吁吁的唇。“我不喜欢你和其他男人那么亲密，别再那么做了，好吗？”</p><p>        Harry摇头，又点头。“我只是好孤独，”他说，“而你不在。你一直都不在。”</p><p>        这让Louis难过。他垂下眼睛，脑袋枕在Harry潮湿宽阔的肩膀上。Harry在他的手中释放。“我很抱歉，”Haz，他听到自己说，“我很抱歉我不在。”</p><p>        事实上他刚一结束伦敦的那堆鸟事就飞过来了。</p><p>        “我好想你，Lou，”Louis把Harry两条晒成棕色的漂亮的腿架在浴缸边沿，从正面进入他，这样他就可以看着Harry的眼睛。“我撑着冲浪板在海里晒太阳的时候想你，和别人喝酒玩牌的时候想你，自己一个人看爱情喜剧片的时候想你，失眠时想起你，和他们一起写歌的时候想你。我会想，Lou也应该在这儿，他也应该听一听这些，他应该和我一起见证。”</p><p>        那对氤氲着水汽的绿湖此刻盛得满满的都是他。Louis温柔地抽插，一个个炽热的吻落在Harry的颈窝肩膀前胸。“这是我人生中最快乐的一段日子之一。没有狗仔，没有绯闻，没有社交媒体，没有心理医生。要是你能一直在我身边就更好了。”</p><p>        “我也想你，Haz。我也想你。”他贪婪地索取着Harry身上的味道，海水混着椰子沐浴液的香气。他不敢抬头，如果Harry看到，他会解释是水汽弄湿了他的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>        他们在床上又来了一轮，Louis像Harry希望的那样拽着他的头发狠狠地从后面进入。Harry哭得气音都成了碎片，结束后Louis把他搂进怀里一滴一滴吻干他的泪和汗，枕头上晕开了一片小小的水痕。</p><p>         Louis在午夜醒来，枕侧空无一人。他随便套上件衣服出了门，在还亮着灯的录音室里找到了他的男孩。他盘腿坐在地上，怀里抱着Louis送给他的那把吉他，便笺本和水笔凌乱地散在手边。</p><p>        “不是想一直在我身边吗？”Louis给他接了杯水，在他身边轻轻坐下来打趣道。他的膝盖蹭着他的，感受肉体触碰传感的热量。</p><p>        “抱歉啦，”Harry抓了把头发，“我睡不着，突然有了点灵感，又怕吵到你。”</p><p>        “你在想什么？”</p><p>        “嗯？”</p><p>        “我说，你写歌时在想什么？”</p><p>        Harry眨了眨眼睛。“我在想你，”他认真地说，“我在想你应该听一听，听一听为你而作的歌。”</p><p>
  <strong>FIN.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>